


What You Don't Know

by Passionpire88



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	

“Do you find me repulsive Adelle?” asked Flinna with an amused smirk before crossing her legs and taking a sip of scotch.

Adelle gave her a thin-lipped smile. “How I feel about you Miss Flightfoot...Remains to be seen.” 

Flinna chuckled. “Does it really?” She asked, her voice lowering to an almost predatory tone. 

“Miss Flightfoot if you haven’t come here for a business transaction then you are wasting my time. Which is quite valuable.” Adelle’s tone had turned slightly colder. 

Flinna laughed again. “I am here for business. Your business.” Flinna’s ocean blue eyes met Adelle’s stormy, guarded grey in a seductive fashion. She walked over to Adelle and stood in front of her. “When was the last time you went on a date Adelle?” 

Adelle laughed. “Miss Flightfoot...I expected more out of you. You are usually so refreshingly frank about your requests as a client. Yet you are professional about it. Why the sudden change?” Adelle studied Flinna like a cat studies a canary. 

Flinna cleared her throat. She wasn’t used to not being in control. Adelle knew this. She was tracing the rim of her glass while smirking up at Flinna, watching her intently... waiting for Flinna to break. “Am I just a client to you?” asked Flinna quietly. 

Adelle raised an eyebrow. “The sympathetic angle is not your style darling...Try harder.” She mused as the British woman shifted in her seat, knowing Flinna would see the slight rise of her skirt for a tantalizing moment before fixing it while keeping her grey eyes locked on Flinna. 

Flinna swallowed slowly and bit her lip. “Now you're just toying with me.” She accused. 

Adelle smiled. “I can only toy with you if you let yourself be played with Miss Flightfoot.” 

Flinna sighed. “You’re so frustrating…” Her blue eyes flickered “There’s not much stopping me from taking you on your desk right now.”

Adelle raised an eyebrow. “Take me? Miss Flightfoot you’re assuming your usual allure affects me.Get out of my office. You have overstayed your welcome.”

Flinna looked almost apologetic. “Forgive my forwardness Adelle.” She said as she licked her lips. 

Adelle sighed and fixed her hair. “No harm done. But next time you visit and this happens...Security will escort you out of my office. Good day Miss Flightfoot.” Her tone had a sense of finality. Adelle got up from her chair and hugged Flinna. She slipped a piece of paper in Flinna's blazer pocket. 

“I'm sure you'll know what to do with that.” Adelle whispered in Flinna's ear. She placed a kiss on Flinna's cheek and then her stormy grey eyes narrowed again. “Now get out.” Flinna’s expression betrayed nothing as she gave a cordial nod before closing the door as she left Adelle's office.


End file.
